Rise of Geists - Remastered
So, i was remembering how rushed and sloppy the old version was, so, why not start a new version, well, here it is, Rise of Geists is a story uuuuhhhhhhh..... idk really, just a story with a number of factors. Characters and Locations Eric - Eric is a headstrong, compassionate person who is nearly fearless, due to being pretty overconfident in his ability to survive. The one thing he fears is suffocation, he is also known for a tendency to be lazy. (Sanguine-Choleric and/or ESFP-A) (Friends: Henry, Javik) (Wazret) Henry - Henry is a planner, strategizing on many things before the others even think about it, and is very orderly. He has a strong Work Ethic, and will go out of his way to help those he calls friends. (Melancholy-Phlegmatic and/or INTJ-A) (Friends: Eric, Jason) (Precursor) Javik - Javik is a spontaneous inventor, very creative, but not very committed to doing things once he loses interest in them, also pretty non-emotional. (Friends: Eric, Jason) (Wazret) Jason - Classic Gentle Giant, very caring for people, naive and gullible, although intelligent. He is not very social, and prefers a few friends. (Friends: Henry, Javik) (Precursor) Emily - Emily is quiet and reserved, not talking much, and is very ambitious. (Friends: None) (Precursor) Angel - Arcturus - TBD Lily - TBD Katherine - Prologue The council had assembled to deal with a major threat, the Eracan rebellion. "What, i thought the Eracan were loyal!" a council exclaimed "Well, we need to deal with this...... unusual threat" someone said "This Rebellion is unlike any other, as they have a moderate amount of magical potential, i say we put a magical nullification field around their homeland a punishment, and maybe starve them for 10 years" Giskork said "We are not trying to inspire fear in our subjects, i suggest we send several expeditions to put them down, but we don't to be tyrannical, besides, these types of methods were banned by the Salzain Conventions " Arcturus said "There are loopholes we can exploit, to permanently put down their disloyalty" said Giskork .... TBC (as i get the story going) Chapter 1 - A Firefly Caught Henry was sitting and meditating on an alleyway in the middle of nowhere, after recently escaping his father's estate, he was supposed to be an heir to a baron, but he had decided that ruling was not cut out for him, and that it did not interest him. The final straw was his parents deciding to get rid of some of his new books in order to "encourage" him, which he left after he nearly set the place on fire with his temper, which was normally under control. Suddenly he heard footsteps, he stopped meditating and assumed a very humorous battle stance. He was greeted by a Vil'loi Mage, Henry's eyes widened. "Hello Young one, I sense.. much power in you, I also I sense a firece sense of self-determination". "That is true, anything else?" Henry said a bit coldly. "Well well, a bit cold are we, I come to offer a job, to escort a caravan, and fight whatever lays at the end" the Mage said. Henry then dropped his dumb fighting stance and asked. "And what exactly lies at the end?" Henry asks "You'll know soon enough, may I know your name?" The Mage asks. "Nyreh" Henry said. "So Henry then, I'm Arcturus" the Mage, Arcturus said. Henry just rolled his eyes and sighed. "How much am I getting payed?" Henry asked "1000 Vilron Gold Pieces" Arcturus answered "It's something at least" Henry said with a sudden sadness in his voice. "Meet me at 10:00 Anti-Mafikicia at the Velvet Market at the Town Square" Arcturus said before disappearing in a burst of purple magical smoke Henry then checked the sun, then remembered that it was still night, and decided to go back to meditating. When it was around nine, Henry stopped meditating and got up. He then went to the place Arcturus had said to meet him at. When he got there, he saw many fellow Vil'loi, an usually small amount of Eracan, and an even bigger than normal amount of Wazret. The Eracan were a blue skinned humanoid race with moderate magical potential, which the Vil'loi respected, whereas the Wazret had none, and we're basically black monkeys, and the main enslaved labor force, at least the Eracan were not enslaved, just taken advantage of at every opportunity by the Vil'loi, which had it's own set of problems. Henry didn't care about that anymore, he used to though, back when he had something to be proud of that didn't involve being utterly bored or disgusted at. He joined the numerous wagons, and looked for the mage, whom he found at the front, he was handed a paper of consent, which stayed some stuff about the fact that the trip would be dangerous and all that jazz, Henry just signed after skimming through. He was then pointed over to a wagon to guard, and be a part of. He walked in, and he sees four other people in the wagon. Another Vil'loi, two Wazret, and an Eracan. Henry went to look for a corner to hide in, but before he could find on he was grabbed by one of the Wazret, who seemed to be abnormally large and strong, Henry internally wished that the person didn't exist so he could brood in peace. He was then put down in a chair. "And wots yo name might I ask?" A short looking Wazret asked Henry sighs, "Henry" "I'm Eric, nice to meet you!" says the big Wazret as he shakes Henry's tiny hands "I'm Javik" says the small Wazret Then, a giant walked in, and the whole wagon trembled from a single step of his. "Name's Jason" he said And last was the Eracan, "My name is Emily" was all she said. "Can we please retire to our rooms or something?" Henry asked "Sure, after we play this game of Chess" Eric said Multiple people internally groaned, Henry was sure of it. He watched Eric whom was optimistic despite him clearly losing the game. He then pulled some last minute stuff with his last few pieces and took out many high pieces before he was taken out of the game. Henry then just left without asking. He then picked a room which hadn't been claimed yet, and decided to save the biggest room for the poor giant, knowing he needed, as much as Henry would like the big space. He then stepped into his room and then snapped his fingers and change stuff to his preferred color palette of at the time gray, crimson, and black. He then just sat in his bed and ruminated about past mistakes and decisions he took to get to this point. He then drifted off to sleep after successfully overcoming this round of rumination. Category:Icestormshadow Category:Story Category:Wazret Category:Precursors Category:Eracan